


Moon-struck Madness

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't manage full moons alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon-struck Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



Charlie drew the curtains of his room against the brightness of the late afternoon sun.

"Full moon tonight."

"Yeah." Bill bit his lip. He would have thought that after more than five years, he would be more aware of the moon's phases. He shouldn't have scheduled his visit to Charlie for just this time.

"Is there anything I can do?" Charlie's voice was tinged with concern. "I know you don't change into a wolf, but mum said there were some symptoms."

Bill laughed bitterly. "You could say that. Fleur..." he stopped and swallowed. "She knows what I need, these nights."

" _I'm_ willing to do whatever you might need," said Charlie.

He couldn't know what it was he was offering. Bill would have to spell it out, watch his brother recoil in disgust.

"You won't like it," he warned.

"Try me." Charlie set his jaw in the way that from their childhood had meant he had already made up his mind.

"I don't turn into a wolf, no, but I start to need to dominate. Physically. Sexually. I can control it a little; I don't bite and claw whoever I might be around. I can divert the aggression into spanking Fleur, for instance, before I fuck her."

He chose the coarser term deliberately. What he did to his wife on those nights was not making love, nor even having sex. Fleur accepted his need for brutality those nights, but Bill was no less ashamed of himself.

"So you're saying that you'd do that to me?"

Bill nodded, his throat too tight to speak.

"All right." Charlie gave a twisted grin. "I prefer men anyhow, you know that... and you were the first one I wanted. You know that too. _And_ I work with dragons; the prospect of a little pain doesn't bother me."

"You're sure?" Bill tried to quell the surge of treacherous hope that welled up.

"Bill." Charlie fixed him with an intense blue gaze. "Would it help if I told you that I've done more than a little experimenting with BDSM? I _like_ it. I like testing myself that way. So if it will help you, I'm not just willing to do this, I _want_ to."

"Thank you, Charlie," Bill breathed, as Charlie went and locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for secretsolitaire at the request of snegurochka_lee, who suggested Bill/Charlie with the prompt "spanking." The title is from John Milton's "Paradise Lost", book xi, line 485: "Moping melancholy / And moon-struck madness."


End file.
